Chosen one of the Crimson Dragon(On hold)
by RosetheHedgehog2001
Summary: A young boy was chosen by the Crimson Dragon himself, while a younger girl with psychic abilities is taken under the Acadia Movement and eventually learns the truth, making her life turn upside down and making her heart turn dark. One belongs to the light, while the other belongs to the dark, but their paths cross when the Fortune Cup begins. M just in case of later chapters.
1. Pasts

**Sapphire's Past**

As a baby Sapphire didn't know who her parents were, Sayer never told her either but just said "Don't worry about it and work on your powers and dueling like Akiza, the you will be one of the strongest duelist and psychic in Arcadia Movement along side her" to her and walked off afterwards.

She'd thanked him so many times for doing it, but he would just say 'it was fine' or just shrug it off and smile at Sapphire, making her smile before hugging him tightly.

At the age of six, Sapphire fell into a coma after doing some training with Sayer, as he teaching her how to duel, but after the her very first duel she fell to the ground and didn't wake up, making Sayer really worried as he would be losing a really strong psychic.

Sapphire woke up and sat up, before looking around to see she was in a forest area, making her confused until her Light Sapphire Magician appeared in front of her.

" **Little Mistress, I'm glad you came to the duel spirit world,** " Light Sapphire Magician said smiling at Sapphire.

"So, that is what this place is. But, why am I here?" Sapphire asked her Magician.

" **We have someone that is similar to you in powers to see duel spirits like you, but you managed to come here on your own,** " Light Sapphire Magician said.

"Where is the girl now?" Sapphire asked her.

" **Just follow me and I will lead you to her,** " Light Sapphire Magician said, as she flew to where the other girl was and Sapphire followed behind her Magician.

When they got to a meadow area, Sapphire saw a young girl with green hair in two small pigtails, hazel eyes, while she was wearing a cream dress with long sleeves, a pink jacket with the sleeves only going to her elbows and pink shoes with white socks.

Sapphire also noticed a Dragon with mostly blue scales, green hair and baby pink parts in between her ears and her tail, while wearing a gold armour, but for the headpiece the inside was red with a sapphire gem and it had yellow eyes.

" ** _Luna, this is Sapphire. She like you when it comes to seeing duel spirits,_** " Ancient Fairy Dragon said to the green haired girl.

"Um… hello…" Luna said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, Luna," Sapphire said, as she bowed in respect.

" **Sapphire, Luna is also part of the Crimson Dragon, while Ancient Fairy Dragon is her guardian sent from the Crimson Dragon to help aid her and protect the duel spirit world like you,** " Light Sapphire Magician said to Sapphire.

"Am I part of the Crimson Dragon as well?" Sapphire asked her Magician.

" **No, but you will go down a slight darker path when you get older, but don't worry I will support you through it and you will still protect the duel spirit world with Luna, but in your own way,** " Light Sapphire Magician said to her, with a slight sad tone.

"But why? Why do I become the bad guy? I don't want to be the bad guy," Sapphire asked, with a upset tone.

" ** _She never said you would be the bad guy, even if you were you would protect this place, since this is like another home to you, am I not wrong?_** " Ancient Fairy Dragon asked Sapphire.

"Yeah, it is and I will protect it with my life," Sapphire said in a determined tone.

"I will too, Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna said to her and her Dragon smiled at her.

" ** _I'm glad to hear it, Luna,_** " Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

" **You two should get back, since it's been a month where your body is,** " Light Sapphire Magician said to Sapphire and Luna.

"Aww, we want to stay…" both girls whined, making their monsters laugh.

" **You two can come back another time,** " Light Sapphire Magician said to them.

"Okay…" both girls said.

Both girls turn towards each other, before hugging each other.

"Good bye, Sapphire. I hope to meet you again someday," Luna said to her.

"Same here, Luna. So, good bye for now," Sapphire said to her, before they disappeared and woke up.

Sayer was one of those people where he would go around and help psychic's like Sapphire, but how did he know she had psychic powers? That was the question that bugged her the most and today was the day she was going to ask him.

"Hey Sayer, how did you know I had psychic powers, then though I was only a baby when you found me?" Sapphire asked him.

"I could sense it, as it was pretty strong. So, that is how I found you," Sayer said to her, with a smile.

"So, is that how you found everyone in the Arcadia Movement?" Sapphire asked him.

"Yeah and you can too, if you know where to look for psychic's and how you use your powers," Sayer said, as he rubbed her head.

Sapphire never questioned him, as he was like a father figure to her, since he was the only father she have in the her childhood and slightly in her teen years, while Akiza was like a big older sister to her. She was pretty cold towards her at first and Sapphire as kinda the same, until she got to know her better.

They would sometimes be hostile towards each other if they get into a serious fight, but they're powers were equally matched, but Sapphire's were a little stronger as she was a little younger than her by a couple years, then the other times they would just chat about different things and get along making Sayer happy, as he treated them like his own daughters, especially Sapphire as She was an orphan and he took her in as a baby without any hesitation and raised her from a baby to a young teen.

After hearing that at the age of ten, she wanted to help more and find more psychic's to join the Arcadia Movement until she turned twelve and Sayer had brought in a new member to the movement.

"Sapphire, I want you to meet, Yumi. She'll be part of the Arcadia Movement. Yumi, this is Sapphire. Our youngest psychic in the movement," Sayer introduced the two girls to each other.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm glad that decided to join the movement, as we are pretty much family here, because of our powers, making us different from everyone," Sapphire said, with a bow of respect.

"Yeah yeah, I'm only here because it got me out of sector security," Yumi said, waving her off making Sapphire notice the golden tear mark underneath her right eye.

"So, how did you even get in there? Did you steal something that you shouldn't?" Sapphire asked in a alight rude tone.

"No I got in for being princess of fairy world, of course I stole shit," Yumi said back to her in a rude and mocking tone, before walking away.

Sapphire gave a glare at the back of Yumi's head, making Sayer sigh, before speaking.

"Sapphire, I understand that you don't like her now, but if you give her a chance like you did Akiza, then you might get along," Sayer said to her.

"Okay, if you say so, but don't get your hopes up," Sapphire said, as she walked to her room.

When Sapphire was thirteen, she snuck into Sayer's office to see what he would be improving in the Arcadia Movement, but she found something else while looking… and that was the profile of her parents.

Sapphire ran out of Sayer's office and to her room, without being spotted by anyone and locked her room, before reading the profile.

Sapphire was glad that they were both psychic's, but why didn't they join the Arcadia Movement and why does Sayer have this and hide it from her and not tell her about it, unless he… killed them.

Sapphire's anger took ahold of her, as she trusted Sayer and he killed her parents, but why would he do it and keep her alive… was he planning something that involved her and her powers.

"I will get revenge for you, mother, father…" Sapphire said to myself, as her eyes glowed a bright blue and white.

Then a sudden voice appeared in Sapphire's head saying.

"Kill yourself and you will be reborn to be a dark signer and get revenge on the person you despise, while making you even stronger…"

Sapphire was hesitant at first, but she thought if it could make her stronger, then she would take the chance. Sapphire took the easy route and found something to hang herself with before using the chandelier in her room to hang herself.

When Sapphire was being strangled and nearly at death's door, the room around her started to have a purple mist, then it started to surrounded her body, while slowly changing her body and clothes too a darker theme.

By the next day, Yumi walked past Sapphire's room looking on her phone with an electric cigarette in her mouth.

"Oh look who hit their edgy phase," Yumi teased, as she leaned on Sapphire's door frame.

"What are you doing here, Yumi?" Sapphire asked her, as she didn't look at her, as she was just looking into a small mirror, looking at the new features she had after last night.

Sapphire's eyes had gone to a dark blue and black, while her sclera were now black and she had a dark red star tattoo on her left cheek, while on her neck was a dark purple shark like tattoo on her neck.

"I was just heading down to the reception, apparently there's a guy down there trying to convince Sayer to let him in. I'm gonna head down there to see if he's hot or not, 'cause I mean seriously there are not hot guys in this place," Yumi stated, before sighing out in a annoyed tone.

"It's only because you don't get to know them and look more on their personality than their looks. Telling me that you were a striper for a club, but you got kicked out for who knows what," Sapphire said to her, with a smirk.

"Looks like someone grew a tongue on them, but no I wasn't a stripper I was just a manipulator and a thief," Yumi stated, before walking off towards the reception.

'Bitch…" Sapphire thought to herself.

While Sapphire was still looking at her new features, a man wearing a black and red cloak appeared behind her, before speaking.

"So, you actually killed yourself willing," The man said, startling Sapphire and making her turn towards him.

"Who are you? How did you get in here without security stopping you?" Sapphire asked him.

"Let's just say that I have my ways, my dear. My name is Roman and I am the leader of the dark signers and holder of the Earthbound Immortal Uru or the spider," Roman said to her.

"What's a dark signer? And what's a Earthbound Immortal?" Sapphire asked Roman.

"A dark signer is group that will go against the Crimson Dragon and his servants the signers. A Earthbound Immortal is a creature of the netherworld and yours is the shark. There is the spider, the monkey, the lizard, the hummingbird, the giant, the killer whale and the shark," Roman explained to her.

"But why choose me to be a dark signer?" Sapphire asked him.

"Well, you did that yourself, but if you must know you had full on hatred in your heart for a certain someone, so I offered to help and you took it. But, I want you to look out for any signer with the Crimson Dragon marks, such as the head, wings, claw, foot and tail, but also the chosen one who will have all marks. While doing so try becoming friends with them and get their trust," Roman said to Sapphire.

"Wait, why me?" Sapphire asked Roman.

"By doing it this way, they won't suspect you, as you are just a young teenage, but also you can tell us who the signers are," Roman said.

Sapphire then remembered that Akiza had some sort of red mark on her arm.

"I think I might know one of them," Sapphire said to Roman, surprising him.

"Who?" Roman asked her, with a smile.

"Akiza Izinski and she has the foot mark, I think," Sapphire said to him.

"Wonderful, I knew you were the right person for the job. So, let me down Sapphire. But before I go, use this if you need to contact me," Roman said to Sapphire, before handing her a mirror.

"How do I use it?" Sapphire asked Roman.

"Just say my name and I will respond," Roman said and disappeared into the shadows.

When he disappeared, Sapphire used her powers to make a psychic vail, to make her look like her normal self, before making her way downstairs to see if that person that Yumi was still around by the front with Sayer.

When she was nearly near the front entrance, she felt a strong surge of power and began to run the rest of the way, before stopping next to Yumi.

"Mama likes what she sees~" Yumi purred to herself, slightly biting her little finger with the rest of her hand on her cheek as she looked down at a boy in his mid teens wearing long sleeved black t-shirt that looked a little too tight on him making his lean figure prominent which Yumi liked a lot; a red sleeveless jacket that had a high collar and hood which he currently had up, dark jeans and black and red boots that looked like they'd be used for a turbo duelist.

"Please you can't send me back! I thought your group was meant to help people like me!" The teen shouted in a pleading voice at Sayer, while taking down his hood to show he had a long spiky set of crimson red hair with black tips that went down to about shoulder length, all those watching could also see that his eyes had a faint red glow and the red almost tattoo like markings that went up his cheeks and around his eyes.

"Sorry, but I only prefer psychic's that only stand Duel, not turbo duel and are not from the Satellite," Sayer said to him calmly.

Sapphire walked up to Sayer and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh Sapphire, I didn't see you there, have you been there long. If you need something I need a few moments to talk to this Satellite reject," Sayer said to Sapphire.

Sapphire didn't listen to him, as she just looked at the boy teen, with a slight glare.

"Looks like I found another of you…" Sapphire said quietly to herself.

"Hey there, I know you just met me but can you convince this guy to let me in… please?" The teen begged Sapphire in a slight whisper, but she showed no change in expression.

'Maybe I should test to see which signer he is' Sapphire thought to herself, before speaking.

"Fine, but as long as you can beat me, but you won't since I'm the strongest psychic here," Sapphire said in a neutral tone.

"Oh thank you so much," The teen thanked her, as he went outside for moment before coming back with a duel disk on his arm.

Sapphire just got out her deck from her pocket and used her powers to float it to her right, before drawing five cards.

The teen's eyes, markings and the red parts of his hair started to glow a little brighter as he drew his cards and activated his duel disk.

"Ladies first," The teen smiled at her.

Sapphire just rolled her eyes, before playing her first card.

"I summon the monster, **Light Emerald Magician!(LV: 4 ATK:1400 DEF: 2000)** " Sapphire said, as her card turned into a real monster, making eyes glow slightly.

"Now, since my magicians on the field, I can use her magic and summon her friend **Light Ruby Magician!(LV: 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1900)** "

"Now, Ruby's magic can help me summon their other friend and my tuner, **Light Amethyst Magician!(LV: 2 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)** "

"Still Amethyst was summoned by her friends magic, I can use her one of her magic spells! Since I have three different Light Gem Magician's on my field, you take 500 points of damage for each one! So, you take 1500 points of damage!" Sapphire said, as the teen's life points went down to 2500.

"Now, all of my Magician's will use their magic to tune themselves together to form my ace Magician! I **Synchro Summon!** **Light Sapphire Magician!(LV: 10 ATK: 4500 DEF: 4000)** " Sapphire said, as her eyes glowing brightly now.

" **Light Sapphire Magician** will now use one of her spells! When you have nothing on the field, I can Summon as many of my Light Gem Magician's from the graveyard that summoned her! So, come back! **Light Emerald Magician! Light Ruby Magician! And Light Amethyst Magician!** And for everyone of them you take 1000 points of damage! So, this duel ends before it started," Sapphire said, as the rest of the teens life points went down to zero.

"Damn… thankfully I got this in my hand, **Crimson Messenger!** When my life points reach zero I can still remain in the duel until the end my next turn… which will be my first as well," The teen stated, holding up a monster in his hand before banishing it.

"Fine… I end my turn with two face downs…" Sapphire said, as her two cards in her hand float to the ground, before enlarging it and disappeared.

"Okay then… my turn," The teen smirked, as his body glowed even brighter so that the marks could be seen underneath his clothes showing that his marks covered his entire body.

The teen drew from his deck and a loud dragon roar could be heard as he held the card out in front of him without even looking at it as if he made that card appear.

"I activate the spell **Dragon Force Destruction!** This destroys all cards on the field and both players take 500 points of damage for each card," The teen stated, as he played the spell in his duel disk as a large red beam of light destroyed all of Sapphires cards dealing 3000 points of damage.

Sapphire just glared at him for doing that and just as he was about to reach another card in his hand he changed his mind and reached for another card saying he activated **Crimson Bomb Boy's** effect saying at the end of the turn they'd both take damage equal to the attack of the highest destroyed monster at the end of the turn ending in a draw.

"Wow that was a great duel! You sure had me on the ropes!" The teen faked quite well to Sapphire, as she felt insulted that he purposely made it a tie rather than his win.

"Bullshit! You could've played that other card and win! Don't then bother with your spot here! Leave before I use my full rage and anger on you!" Sapphire yelled at him, while her anger was showing and accidentally let some of her new dark signer powers show, which was mostly her aura, surprising the teen from the new felt darkness coming from her that he didn't notice before.

"W-Woah… sorry… I didn't mean to annoy you…" The teen responded taking a step back holding his hands up in submission, as he was unsure how he felt about the dark aura.

"If you don't want to get on her bad side as much as you already have, I suggest you leave or I will call secure security," Sayer said to the teen, as he placed his hands on Sapphire's shoulders and used his powers to calm her down.

The teen began to walk away and out the building but Yumi ran up to him first and turned him around before placing a hand on his chest.

"Hey there strong stuff~" Yumi purred out to him.

"H-Hey?" The teen responded, as he clearly didn't know what to do.

"Name's Yumi, but you can call me Mimi~" Yumi said in the same flirty tone, as she made little circles with her finger on his chest.

"I-I'm Crimson… nice to m-meet you…" The teen now revealed to be named Crimson stuttered out, a blush being spread across his face.

"Oh I like you... Red~" Yumi smirked, before she lightly bit her bottom lip for a second before grabbing Crimson's jacket and forced him down into a deep kiss which he didn't move away from as this was completely new to him.

After a minute Yumi pushed Crimson away breathing heavily with a big smirk before saying to him.

"You better come back here in one year Red… I want out of this place and I want me a hot turbo duelist… luckily you're the whole package," Yumi smirked, looking at Crimson directly in the eyes before pushing him out the door and turning around.

"Better get going Red, I think I hear sirens," Yumi smirked, before walking away from him making sure to add a little sway in her hips so Crimson was in a slight trance while she walked away making him grin like an idiot while she gave him a flirty wave.

"Bye Red~" Yumi purred goodbye to Crimson making his eyes widen in realisation as he scrambled up and to his red, black and white duel runner before revving the engine and driving off at a incredibly fast speed.

 **. . . . . .**

 **(After Yumi ran after Crimson)**

Akiza walked up Sayer, as she just arrived at the scene as she was slightly curious on the crowd of people surrounding the front entrance and by the time she got to the middle, she saw Sayer and Sapphire, and he had his hands on her shoulders, while Sapphire had a emotionless face, making her worry.

"Sayer, what happened? Is Sapphire okay?" Akiza asked him.

"Yeah, we had someone come by and join the movement, by I felt he wasn't worthy and he kept insisting on joining, so Sapphire dueled him and somehow ending up in a tie, making her lose her control on her powers slightly, so I'm just using my powers to calm her down enough and send her to her room to rest," Sayer explained to her, with a reassuring smile.

"Well, can I walk Sapphire to her room?" Akiza asked him.

"I was thinking that I should ask you to do that, while I call secure security to catch the guy responsible for humiliating Sapphire in front of the movement," Sayer said, as he let go of Sapphire's shoulders and walked to his office.

Akiza softly grabbed Sapphire's hand and led her to her room, before laying her bed and left.

When, Akiza closed the door behind her, Sapphire sat up on her bed and pulled out the mirror that Roman gave her.

"Roman," Sapphire said his name and within a few minutes his face came on the mirror.

"What is it, Sapphire? Did you find another signer?" Roman asked her.

"Yes, I did. He had more power then I feel from Akiza, so he might be the chosen one of the Crimson Dragon," Sapphire said to him.

"Well done, I knew I could count on you. Keep updating me when you find the other signers. Oh, I forgot to mention earlier, my brother has the head mark, so you only have to find the other three," Roman said to Sapphire.

"Understood," Sapphire said and Roman's face disappeared from the mirror.

Sapphire put the mirror in her clothes draw so Sayer wouldn't find it.

"Looks that chosen bastard is on my list to take out, after I get rid of Sayer," Sapphire said to herself, with a smirk.

 **Crimson's Past**

The Crimson Dragon.

To those of the Dragon tribe this mythical dragon of a deep blood red colour is seen as a god to these people. A powerful deity that was a controller of all their fates; this however lead to the tribe straying away from technology and advancement like the rest of the world.

However during the day of a certain baby's birth the world was shook from a prototype of the Ener-D machine but because they were completely unaware of this they decided that this child was some form of chosen one selected by the Crimson Dragon himself.

Even the name he was given, Kaludrasi ha'Katu, translates directly to the words Born in Blood showing that he was chosen by their god as the one to bring a new era to the tribe.

Being a child Kalu didn't understand why he was treated so different compared to everyone else but no one talked back to him and he was treated like a king, unfortunately he didn't realise the consequence when he turned five and they covered him head to toe in tattoos that burned into his skin but marked him as their chosen one.

After that Kalu hated everything about his tribe, those tattoos made everything become worse as he was forced to do so much for no reason at all; Kalu was sick of all the praying, the cleansing, the dueling, he was sick of it all.

Even during the night Kalu would sneak out to find a knife and try cutting off his own skin which was a fruitless effort as the stuff his tattoo was made out of was some holy liquid his tribe had produced so it was impossible to remove.

The very day Kalu turned 6 he was done with his tribe and shouted at them that he hated them and wanted nothing to do with them but that was also the day Zero Reverse happened so the resulting earthquake ended with the tribe throwing Kalu out in fear of him telling him he was free to do as he pleased; even though he was merely a six year old.

After a week Kalu was tired of walking and he was starving, when he had collapsed from exhaustion onto the rough desert ground Kalu saw his tattoos all glowing a bright red, his deep onyx eyes and red hair with black tips were now also glowing red as well as he was met with large glowing dragon that matched the one engraved into his back.

Kalu didn't even react as he lost consciousness before waking up several hours later in a warm bed with woman smiling down at him.

"Hello dear, nice of you to finally wake up," This woman smiled down at him.

Kalu was surprised that he understood this woman even though she was speaking a language he had never heard before in his life, knowledge started to fill his head of the language she spoke before replying.

"Where… am...I?" Kalu asked in curiosity.

"Well I'm Martha and this is my orphanage, what's your name sweetie?" Matha asked the tribal looking boy.

"I'm… Kaludrasi ha'Katu…" Kalu responded making Matha speechless, as she had never heard of name like that.

"Erm… how about we just call you Crimson? Because of all those cool markings you have," Matha said pointing at Crimson's tattoos.

Crimson said nothing as he covered himself with the blanket refusing to show any of his markings because of how ashamed he felt with them.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No… It's fine… I like it…" Crimson said quietly.

"I'll go get you some clothes, any preferences?" Martha asked sweetly to Crimson, who said he just wanted anything that covered up his body tattoos.

"Sure thing dear," Martha smiled sweetly, as she walked out of the room to go get the clothes Crimson needed.

2 Years went by and even when Crimson turned 8 refused to interact with anyone who wasn't Martha which got a little on her nerves as he was meant to get along with everyone so one random day she decided to stick Crimson in his room with Yusei telling them they'd have to share which Crimson wasn't a fan of but Yusei was friendly enough to start talking to him. It did take a few weeks but Crimson managed to get friendly enough with Yusei but rarely talked to Yusei's friends Jack and Crow.

Them and another friend of theirs Kalin ended up making Satellite a better place for everyone through beating gang after gang.

Unfortunately that didn't last long as Kalin got arrested and the four of them didn't talk much before Crimson hit the age of seventeen trying to sneak over to New Domino in search of anything to help him as to why his body glowed and he could control the cards he drew.

After a few days of searching Crimson ended up at a place called the Arcadia Movement where he got thrown out even though he tied with one of their best duelists.

However, before he got thrown out a blonde girl by the name of Yumi grabbed him by the collar and ordered him to be back before a year passed before she kissed him heavily and pushed him out the door telling him to run which he did all the way to Satellite where he found out Jack had stolen Yusei's prototype runner and his stardust.

"Don't worry Yusei we'll get them back!... We'll both go get them in a year," Crimson stated to Yusei, who was holding Reilly in his arms.

"Yeah… okay we'll go in… Crimson… Is that lipstick on your mouth?" Yusei asked in a somewhat shocked tone.

"I-I'll explain later…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a new Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, that Zedref13 and I are doing. Don't worry we are still doing our Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V series, but also I will be doing another Yu-Gi-Oh! Series and but write it on my own.**

 **All character info will be on my profile.**

 **Anyways onto the chapter.**

* * *

Almost a year had passed and Crimson and Yusei were preparing to leave Satelite through a trash shoot but after a simulation Yusei ran he found out his runner wasn't fast enough to do it as it's speed to weight ration unlike Crimson's, was really heavy so Reilly went out to steal it but ended up leading Sector Security to Yusei and Crimson when they went through the shoot but in the process Yusei had to duel the chief there so they could get out.

It wasn't even five minutes after they arrived, but Crimson sped off in the middle of the night towards the Arcadia Movement, as he had a promise to keep.

Everyone in the Arcadia Movement was asleep except Sapphire, as she was slowly planning her revenge on Sayer, but then felt a strong power come towards the building, making her run out of her room and towards the strong power that she recognised as the chosen one's power.

'Why is he back after a year?' Sapphire thought, as she reached to the front of the building and saw the now young adult not too far away from the building.

"Aww Red really did come back… Sapphire? The fuck are you doing here?" Yumi said, as she entered the front of the building with a backpack on her back with what seemed to most of her stuff.

"I should say the same thing to you, blondy. So, are you going to run away with your lover?" Sapphire asked her, with a neutral tone.

"Lover? Oh not yet… give me a few months… hopefully weeks, then probably but right now he's just my sexy helper," Yumi stated, as her smile brightened a little, as she saw the duel runner stop out front.

"Well, he's here, so you shouldn't keep him waiting, Yu-yu," Sapphire said to her.

"Oh just a bit of friendly advice, you should get out soon, no one apart from Akiza likes you here and I guess you're aware of what Sayer did," Yumi started, walking away from Sapphire towards the doors.

"Don't worry about me, I have my plans for Sayer… and your lover…" Sapphire said to Yumi and said the last part to herself.

Yumi walked out the doors and saw Crimson there waiting with a slightly embarrassed expression, before handing Yumi a helmet.

"Hey… M-Mimi…" Crimson smiled, with a small blush on his face, while Yumi got on the back of his duel runner.

"Aww Red~ You remembered my nickname~ You really a knight in tight fabric amor~" Yumi purred out with a smirk, as she hugged Crimson from behind but made sure to feel up his abdominal area making him blush more, as he asked her where they were heading and she just replied with "Just follow my directions hot stuff".

After about ten minutes they were in front of large building in the very expensive area of New Domino.

"Wait you live here?!" Crimson questioned in shock.

"Used to, parents kicked me out because I started stealing and they didn't want me turbo dueling. Their loss, they leave this place so much that it's basically a free house with a shit ton of cash in it," Yumi smirked, as she got off of the runner and started putting in a pin code into the garage hidden number panel before it opened.

"Let's go Red~" Yumi smiled, as she climbed back on and let Crimson drive into the garage looking at all the vehicles in awe, as he was already thinking of ways to add the expensive parts to his own runner.

"Build me a runner then you can play around with them as much as you want," Yumi smirked, as she drew circles on his abs.

"Oh my god… I think I already love it here," Crimson said, as he stopped his duel runner and could feel Yumi stroking and feeling him up.

"You'll love a lot more when I'm done," Yumi said quietly.

"So wait, where am I gonna sleep?" Crimson asked, but Yumi just grabbed his hand while smirking.

"Follow me hot stuff~" Yumi smiled, as she led him to the elevator before they entered a high class penthouse.

"Woah…" Crimson said in awe.

"Come on," Yumi giggled, as she dragged into one of the large bedrooms and told him this is where he'd sleep, before she started to take her clothes off.

"W-What?! I thought I was sleeping in here?!" Crimson questioned, while covering his eyes.

"You are, but I'm sleeping in here with you, got a problem with that Red?" Yumi smirked, as she reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a large t-shirt and put it on before taking off her bra and climbing into bed and patting the area next to her.

"O-Okay…" Crimson said clearly embarrassed, as he took off his jacket before taking off his shirt showing all the tribal tattoos on his body: lines and almost flame like patterns on his arms with claw like shapes engraved into his hands, lines that went perfectly went with the body structure of his torso and the large arc like tattoo on his back of a red dragon.

"Mama like~" Yumi purred, while Crimson just blushed more before taking off his pants showing even more markings on his legs and climbing into bed and facing away from Yumi.

"Aww come on Red~ Snuggle a little with me~" Yumi purred, as she trailed a finger along his back.

Crimson gulped in nervousness, before turning over and opening up his arms allowing Yumi to snuggle into him with a happy smile.

'This is actually… kinda nice' Crimson thought to himself, with a small smile.

 **. . . . . .**

In the meantime Sapphire was back in her room reporting back to Roman about the chosen one disappearing somewhere within New Domino.

"Alright, I see. Do you have anything else to report?" Roman asked Sapphire.

"No. I haven't found any of the other signers quite yet, but the Fortune Cup is going up soon, so there might be some there," Sapphire said to him.

"If so, makes your job easier finding them," Roman said smiling.

"Pretty much and don't worry I'll still befriend them, since I have one already under my hand, so it shouldn't be that hard befriending the rest of them," Sapphire said to Roman.

"Good. Now, you should get some sleep since it's pretty late and I need my best dark signer to be at her best for the Fortune Cup soon," Roman said to her.

"Okay, night Roman," Sapphire said and his face disappeared, before putting it back in her clothes draw and climbed under the covers and before long she fell asleep.

 **. . . . . .**

It was safe to say that Crimson had just had the best sleep of his life, as he woke up with Yumi hugging his torso tightly while softly snoring.

'I may be new to this… but even I know it would be a dick move to wake her' Crimson thought to himself, as he couldn't even help himself as he began stroking Yumi's golden locks of hair making her smile, before looking down at the golden tear mark underneath her right eye.

'She said she stole something… she doesn't seem that bad… she actually seems pretty nice' Crimson thought to himself, before he dozed back off into dreams, but felt his tattoos glow as his mind filled with images of his tribe's village surrounded by purple flames, before being shown a picture of a shark making Crimson jolt back up.

Crimson's body was still giving off a faint glow, as he had a light layer of sweat on his forehead.

"Hey... Red… You okay?" Yumi asked, with concern looking up at him with a hand on his chest.

"Yeah… yeah… just had a weird dream…" Crimson stated to Yumi, with a smile.

"You wanna talk about it?" Yumi asked, with a comforting smile.

"It was something about my home… and then a weird looking shark… it probably means nothing," Crimson chuckled half-heartedly.

"By the way… what is your real name?" Yumi asked, with a small curious smirk on her face making Crimson look away in nervousness.

"W-What do you mean? It's Crimson…" Crimson stated still looking away.

"Really Red? You show up out of nowhere with marks like this and kick Sapphire's ass, which by the way great job, then tell me your name is simply Crimson? Come on Red~ Tell me~" Yumi asked in a teasing tone, as she purposely pulled on the bottom of her t-shirt so that a fair amount of her cleavage was shown to Crimson, as she purposely made a little pouty face with puppy eyes.

'H-Holy shit… so hot…' Crismon said, with a blush on his face before gulping and giving up.

"My real name… is K-Kaludrasi ha'Katu… I'm from a tribe... that's pretty far away from New Domino," Crimson stated slightly embarrassed.

"You're from a tribe… holy shit Red! That's so cool!" Yumi smiled brightly in awe at him.

"Really? I mean yeah it does sound cool but it isn't honestly…" Crimson sighed out.

"Okay now be a gentleman and make me breakfast… unless you don't want to be nice to me~" Yumi said, with her puppy dog expression making Crimson bright red and get up and go to make them breakfast.

"Dammit why does she have to be so cute…?... Wait why am I doing what she tells me?!" Crimson said to himself.

"Because you love~ me~" Yumi declared from the bedroom, before giggling.

'Shit… I just might be…'

 **. . . . . .**

Sapphire woke up the next morning and got dressed in her normal clothes for the day, before walking to the cafeteria area to get herself some breakfast.

Sapphire ordered her food and was waiting for her food, until Akiza walked up to her.

"Morning Sapph. How are you after yesterday?" Akiza greeted her, before asking.

"Morning Aki. I'm okay now, so you don't have to worry about me," Sapphire said to her, with a smile.

"Are you sure? Since, Sayer did have to use his powers to calm you down," Akiza asked her.

"Really, I'm fine. How about talk about something else while we eat," Sapphire suggested to Akiza.

"Sure," Akiza smiled, as both of their food arrived and they walked to their usually table and began to talk.

"So, are you doing the Fortune Cup?" Akiza asked Sapphire, after she finished her first bite.

"Yeah, so you have someone by your side besides Sayer," Sapphire said to her.

"But also because Sayer wanted you to compete as well, besides me. So, we can show people that psychic's are more than what they think we are," Akiza said.

"Yeah…" Sapphire said, as she finished her breakfast.

"Hey Aki, I'll see you later, okay?" Sapphire said, as she took her tray and put her dishes in a separate tube with other dirty dishes and put her tray with a pile of other trays, before leaving the cafeteria area back to her room to continue with her revenge on Sayer and the chosen one.

Out through the day, Sapphire just continued to plan her revenge, but took breaks to eat and practice her powers and dueling if she felt like it.

By the time night time came around Sapphire stayed up until about twelve or so in the morning she felt a great power coming from the Kaiba dome.

'There has to be more signers there' Sapphire thought, until the Crimson Dragon appeared making her go wide eyed in shock.

Sapphire quickly grabbed her mirror to contact Roman about what just happened in front of her.

"Roman," Sapphire said his name and his face appeared in the mirror.

"I guess you saw it too?" Roman asked her.

"Wait, you saw it?" Sapphire asked him shocked.

"Yeah and by the feel of it, it was two signers and the chosen one, who managed to summon the Crimson Dragon without having the rest of the signers, which is pretty impressive," Roman said to her.

"So, what should I do?" Sapphire asked Roman.

"Nothing, just wait until the Fortune Cup," Roman said to Sapphire.

"Okay, understood," Sapphire said, before Roman's face disappeared and Sapphire put it back in her clothes draw.

Sapphire gave a yawn, before climbing under the covers and fell asleep.

 **. . . . . .**

After dealing with Yumi's constant teasing and flirting, Crimson was actually a little comfortable with it, while he came to the conclusion that he was slowly falling for the very attractive blonde and that would only grow as time goes on.

Right now however, Crimson was down in the garage building a duel runner for what he guessed was his girlfriend now and was in the process of building an engine from other parts while listening to loud music. Yumi on the other hand was looking through her secret stash of stolen goods she had built into the floor of her room and pulled out a electric blue turbo duelist outfit with yellow lines on the seams of it.

"This will get Red's blood pumping," Yumi smirked, as she began to put on the turbo duelist outfit and began zipping herself in but was struggling when she got to her bust so she decided to screw it and left it three quarters of the way up so a large amount of cleavage could be shown on the tight hugging body suit.

Yumi looked at herself in the mirror and traced her body with her hands, before grabbing two thin scrunches and put her hair into twin pigtails, before making her way down to the garage.

"Hey Red~ What do you think of this for my outfit?~" Yumi called out to her tribal boyfriend leaning forward a little, as he turned around and at first sight dropped the wrench he was holding making a loud clang sound.

"H-Holy… Y-Yeah it looks amazing… but don't you think you should zip it up… just a little bit more," Crimson said, with a bright red face.

"I would but my girls are just to big for them~" Yumi smirked while playfully whining, as she cupped her own breasts from underneath and bounced them up in her hands making Crimson go wide eyed and look away distracting himself by going back to the engine.

'I'll take what I can get' Yumi smirked in her head, as she made her way back into her penthouse.

"That girl is gonna drive me crazy," Crimson sighed holding his red face in his hands, before getting back to work for roughly half an hour, before he saw his marks glowing brightly.

"What? What the the hell is-" Crimson's outloud question was cut off, as a flash of a dragon in his mind making him grip his head and stumble about knocking over several bit of equipment, before his eyes went completely blank and he began walking towards the elevator and made his way up to the penthouse.

"Aww red did I get you excit- Red? Hey Red you alright?" Yumi asked, as Crimson just ignored her in the process of changing out of her turbo dueling suit, as she just watched Crimson head out to the balcony that faced towards the Fortune Cup stadium.

Crimson said nothing, as his marks began glowing brighter and his hair stood up while his right arm reached out towards the stadium, as he began talking the language of his people before holding up a single duel monsters card that was consumed in a red light.

When Crimson finished his chant the large red light made a beam appear in the centre of the stadium, as a large red dragon spread its wings out of the beam while letting out a loud roar.

Yumi put two and two together and grabbed Crimson's t-shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss where she stuck her tongue in his mouth which eventually snapped him out of his trance before Crimson's hair lowered back down, and his tattoos slowly faded in glow, as he eased into the kiss and actually moved his hands onto Yumi's hips.

"Looks like my tribal boy is getting bold~" Yumi smirked, placing a hand on his chest.

"S-Sorry… I didn't mean-" Crimson tried to apologize, but Yumi just placed a finger over his mouth.

"No, no talking… we're making out on that couch. Right. Now." Yumi whispered to him, as she dragged him over to the couch.

As Crimson was being dragged by Yumi a thought went through his head, as while he was in his trance he saw Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend and hoped that Yusei didn't challenge Jack.

 **. . . . . .**

Unfortunately for Crimson, both Yusei and Jack did duel, but it didn't come to a conclusion, as the strange light that they both coursed, but of course Yusei didn't know it was him too.

Yusei and Jack had small talk until sector security came and took Yusei to the facility, locking away his duel runner and duel disk along with his deck.

Unknown to Yusei, Goodwin took a liking to him, as he was sure that Yusei was a signer like Jack. So, Goodwin asked the man in charge of the facility to try making Yusei's mark glow again, as the mark hadn't show on his arm yet.

Yusei eventually duelled the man in charge of the facility and had a slight bit of trouble, as most of his cards were random cards from the inmates of the facility, but managed to pull out a win in the end with just one card.

After the chaos that duel caused Yusei stole his duel runner back… but it didn't last long as Yusei managed to crash his runner into a penthouse apartment… opposite to where Crimson was staying.

Two kids heard the crash and ran to the elevator to see what is was. When they got down there, they saw Yusei on the ground next to his duel runner, making the two kids worried for him, so they helped him and his duel runner into their penthouse.

"Mimi… did you hear that?" Crimson asked his girlfriend, as he looked out the window and saw red and blue along with loud sirens after he heard the loud crash.

"Shut up Red… I need my beauty sleep…" Yumi whined lightly hitting his chest.

"You don't need it though," Crimson said, with a tired smirk.

"Aw you're sweet… but seriously… just sleep," Yumi insisted, as she forced him back down.

"Okay fine…" Crimson sighed closing his eyes and hugging Yumi again, as they stopped caring about the noise.

Back in the two kids penthouse, they both placed Yusei on the couch.

"Hey Leo, do you think he will be okay?" the girl asked the now boy named Leo.

"Don't worry, Luna. I'm pretty sure that he will be up in no time," Leo said to the girl named Luna.

"I hope you're right," Luna said, as she looked at Yusei with worried eyes.

"Aren't I always right," Leo said to her.

"Not always, Leo," Luna sighed.

"Aww, come on Luna. I was only trying to lighten the moment, but you ruined it," Leo said, with a huff while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever, Leo. I'm going to bed and you should too," Luna said, as stood up and walked to their shared room to get ready for bed.

Leo sighed in annoyance, but did as told and walk to the bedroom.

By the time morning came around, both Luna and Leo got up and made a quick breakfast, before going back to the couch to wait for Yusei to wake up.

With Crimson and Yumi on the other hand had woken up finally and Yumi was walking around in one of Crimson's shirts, while he himself was looking over at the other building to see if he could gather any clue on what happened.

"Red… why do you care so much?" Yumi questioned him slouching over the couch.

"I don't know… just got this feeling," Crimson stated.

"The only people in that building worth a damn are the rich twins...something and something… I couldn't care enough…" Yumi stated, as she climbed over the couch and hugged his arm looking over at the building.

"Then how do you explain my best friend Yusei Fudo over there on their couch," Crimson smirked, with slight smug look.

"Just lucky… lucky bastard…" Yumi pouted.

"You know we're going over right?" Crimson stated to her.

"*sigh*...I'll go put some pants on…" Yumi sighed.

A little while later the twins heard a knock at the front door, making them look at each other in confusion, as they didn't remember inviting anyone over.

"I'll go get it Luna, you stay here okay?" Leo said and stood up, before walking towards the door and opened it to see Crimson and Yumi standing there.

"Um hello? How can I help you?" Leo asked them in confusion.

"Hi, I'm Crimson and this is Yumi, we're here because you have my friend Yusei in there," Crimson stated.

"Wait, you mean the guy on the couch is named Yusei? Well, if you are friends with him, I guess I'll let you in," Leo said, as he moved out of the way to let them in, before leading them to where Yusei was.

"Leo, who are they?" Luna asked him.

"The redhead is Crimson and that's I think his girlfriend Yumi and they are friend of the guy on the couch," Leo said to her sister.

"Okay…" Luna said, as she looked at Crimson and Yumi, but mostly Crimson as she saw the tattoos on his face that were almost similar to her own mark on her arm.

"Hey, do you have something on your mind?" Crimson smiled at Luna.

"No… it's nothing…" Luna said, as she lightly gripped her arm with her mark.

Crimson noticed that and focused a little so all his tattoos glowed a little making Luna's mark react as well.

Luna's eyes widened in shock, before looking at Crimson with questionable eyes.

"How are you able to do that?" Luna asked Crimson.

"Long story short, I'm from a tribe of people that praise a large red dragon," Crimson stated.

"But, why do you tattoos that are similar to my mark?" Luna asked him.

"Honestly, I have no idea… they were just very traditional," Crimson stated with a sigh.

"Your monsters are saying that the dragon that your tribe praised was called the Crimson Dragon," Luna said.

"Of fucking course… that would lead to my name," Crimson said to himself.

"But your friend's monsters say that he's like me, with a mark of his own as well," Luna said to him.

"Oh I think I know what you mean… this right?" Yumi smirked, as she took of Crimson's shirt and turned him around showing the large arc like dragon on his back.

"Well, his monsters said he has this bit," Luna said, as she stood up and pointed to the tail end of the arc on Crimson's back.

"Hold on let's just see…" Crimson sighed, as he focused again letting off a small glow showing Yusei's tail mark.

"Does this mean that you guys are kinda like superheroes?!" Leo said, with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Leo!" Luna yelled at her brother.

"What? It could be true!" Leo said to her, making her sigh.

"Trust me… Leo was it? We are far from superheroes," Crimson stated patting his shoulder.

"I mean technically he's dating a criminal," Yumi stated, hugging Crimson's arm pointing to her tear mark.

"Just ignore my brother, he just has a weird imagination when it comes to people," Luna said to them, with a sigh.

"So what do you think about me then?" Crimson asked Leo and Luna.

"Well, I think your cool, since you're able to make their marks glow," Leo said to him.

"Well, your duel spirits say that you're a good person and I believe that, so I trust you," Luna said to him.

"That's good to hear, but if you think my marks glowing is cool then you should know I can draw any card I want," Crimson stated.

"Wow! That is so cool! You're almost like a superhero that can get anything he wants if he just believes!" Leo yelled in excitement.

"It's all about strategy though, I could draw any card but it doesn't matter if I can't think ahead of my opponent," Crimson stated to them.

"So, what are you and your friend doing here in New Domino City, since you two don't seen like you come from here?" Luna asked Crimson.

"I'm here on a promise for Mimi here, Yusei is here to get his ace card back," Crimson stated to her.

"Who stole it?" Leo asked curious.

"Jack Atlas," Crimson simply stated.

"No way Jack would do that! He's our Champion, so he wouldn't do it!" Leo yelled at Crimson.

"He did, he even stole Yusei's prototype duel runner," Yumi added, as she remembered from Crimson telling her the story.

"Jack would never do that and you won't change my mind!" Leo yelled again.

"As you can tell my brother is obsessed in Jack, as he wants to be him when he gets older, but even again everyone wants to be like him and to show his obsession, he has a shine of Jack Atlas," Luna sighed, as she pointed to the shine on the side of the room.

"That is a pathetic shrine compared to his shrine of a body," Yumi smirked feeling Crimson's chest.

"Really? In front of them?" Crimson questioned with a slight blush.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Luna asked them.

"Well I kissed him last year and told him to get me out of this movement, but we've been together for about three maybe four weeks," Yumi stated, with a slight smirk.

"So, do you think your friend will wake up soon, since I'm starting to get worried for him not waking up?" Luna asked Crimson, while looking at Yusei with worried eyes.

"He's always been a heavy sleeper, give him an hour then start worrying," Crimson stated.

"If you say so…" Luna said, as she was still looking at Yusei.

The twins talked with Crimson and Yumi for about an hour, before Yusei started to wake up.

"Took your time Yusei," Crimson said to him, while he just gave back a confused look.

"Yusei? Who's that? Who are you?" Yusei questioned.

"You're kidding me…" Crimson questioned in slight shock.

"Looks like he hit his head too hard and got amnesia," Luna said.

"How do I get him out of it?" Crimson asked her.

"I know! I know!" Leo yelled.

"Oh brother…" Luna sighed.

"Mister amnesia man, say 'my name is' and say your name," Leo said to Yusei.

"His name is Yusei, we already know that… dumbass," Yumi stated saying that last part under her breath.

"Well, if that doesn't work… then let's try this…" Leo said, as he went over to his shine and got a envelope and brought it back to show Yusei.

"Does this look familiar?" Leo asked Yusei, as he handed Yusei the envelope.

Yusei just looked at the envelope blankly before looking at Crimson again.

"You seem familiar…" Yusei said to him.

"I mean it'd be pretty hard to forget a guy with tattoos like mine," Crimson laughed.

"Do you think that you two will be at the Fortune Cup? As that is what's the envelope is," Leo asked Crimson and Yusei.

"If I get the invitation then sure, it'll be nice to put Jack in his place," Crimson joked.

"Fortune Cup?" Yusei questioned, making Crimson sigh.

"I'm getting tired of this… let's see if this works," Crimson said to himself, as he placed his right hand on Yusei's head before his marks began to glow making Yusei's mark glow as well, before his head got covered in a soft red light and his eyes widened.

"Ah god… thanks Crimson…" Yusei smiled, while holding his head.

"Hey it's no problem, you would've done the same for me," Crimson smiled, before Yusei spotted Yumi in one of Crimson's shirts and hugging his arm.

"So this is Yumi? I knew you had a thing for blondes, especially short ones," Yusei teased Crimson with his arms crossed looking at Yumi who was huffing a little at the fact she got called short, even though she was being 5 foot 2 inches while Crimson and Yusei stood at 6 foot 4 inches.

"Not my fault… just means I'm super cute…" Yumi pouted, as she turned away from Yusei.

"Well, if you do get an envelope, even I hope to duel you both," Leo said smiling.

"Leo, you mean me, since I was the one invited not you," Luna said to him.

"Only because you are too scared to duel!" Leo yelled back at his sister.

"Why are you too scared to duel?" Yusei asked Luna.

"Because something weird happens to me when I duel," Luna said.

"Maybe I can help, just tell me what happens?" Crimson smiled at Luna.

"She just complains that she can hear duel spirits and that something is wrong, since she uses that excuse when we duel," Leo said answering the question, before Luna could explain.

"Luna, I might be able to help… I don't know if I can properly but these marks have to be good for something," Crimson smiled.

"I'm okay, I don't need the help. I just want to work it out myself," Luna said to Crimson.

"Okay, but don't let pride and stubbornness get to you… like your brother; remember my help will always available," Crimson smiled, making her smile and giggle a little at his sly comment.

"I'll try. Even though Leo is older, he's not exactly the best role model," Luna said.

"I am too, you're too blind to see it!" Leo yelled at her.

"Oh really. So far you haven't done anything inspiring," Luna said back.

"Kid, I've been here for about an hour and I know your sister sees Crimson as a better role model than you," Yumi smirked at Leo.

"If you weren't a girl right now, I would hit you, but since I'm a gentleman I won't," Leo said, making Luna facepalm.

"That idiot…" Luna said under her breathe.

"You couldn't hit me if you tried," Yumi teased him.

"Please don't tempt him," Luna said to Yumi.

"Fine… just because I like you kid," Yumi smiled, ruffling Luna's hair a little.

"Hey!" Luna yelled, as she fixed her hair.

"By the way Yusei I saw the state of your ride outside, if you need some new parts there are some in the place I've been living," Crimson said to Yusei, making him perk up.

"That'd be great, one of the wheels got bent out of shape and I need a new part to get the duel disk working again," Yusei stated, as he and Crimson began walking towards the door.

"We'll be back in a minute babem" Crimson said to Yumi, while she just smirked.

"Did you just call me babe? Someone's getting brave," Yumi teased Crimson, making him blush as he left.

It didn't take even ten minutes before they both came back, but they both now held envelopes in their hands.

"Wait, are those invites for the Fortune Cup?!" Leo asked Crimson and Yusei, as he ran up to them in excitement.

"Yeah…" Yusei said down expression.

"Yes! I get to duel you both!" Leo yelled in happiness.

"That is if you make it," Luna said to him.

"You both realise there's a ball before the actual tournament itself," Crimson stated pointing to the back of the letter showing that he was correct.

"A ball?! Hell yes I get to wear one of my smoking hot dresses!" Yumi smirked with celebration.

"Hey Yusei, do you have anywhere to stay?" Luna asked him.

"I mean… no not really," Yusei stated.

"Well, at least stay with us, besides Crimson and you can borrow some of our father's suits for the ball, since I bet you two don't have anything fancy to wear to it," Luna said to Yusei.

"Yusei can borrow one of your father's suits, but my Red is gonna have a tailored suit… since I know you'll look sexy a fuck," Yumi smirked placing a hand on his chest and whispering the last part to him making him blush.

"So, what do you say to staying with us, Yusei?" Luna asked him.

"Sure, that does sound like a nice offer," Yusei smiled.

"So, when's the ball thing?" Leo asked in an uninterested voice.

"One week I believe," Crimson stated.

"Luna, we're gonna have to go and get you a cute dress and i'll do your hair as well," Yumi smiled at Luna.

"That sounds nice," Luna said smiling.

"Now we're off, as we have some… business to take care of," Yumi smirked, dragging Crimson towards the door.

"Kay, later!" Both twins said.

Crimson gave a wave with a massive blush as Yumi whispered something into his ear and pulled him through the door leaving Yusei and the twins alone.

"I can't believe he's actually gonna have…" Yusei began to say, before he stopped himself realising he was in front of kids.

"Why did you stop your sentence?" Leo asked him.

"Because it's something you two shouldn't know at your age," Yusei stated.

"I guess that's a reasonable reason," Luna said.

"Now I'm glad I didn't decide to stay with them…" Yusei said to himself.

"How about we going to our parents room and pick you a suit for the ball," Luna suggested to him smiling.

"Yeah… that'll be a good idea," Yusei smiled.

"Okay, let's go," Luna said, as she led Yusei to their parents bedroom and went into the walk in closet to look for a suit for him.

"So, is there any that you think that might fit you?" Luna asked Yusei, as he was looking around as well.

"This one might," Yusei stated, holding out one of the smaller, slimmer suits.

"So, what colour do you want for your dress shirt and tie?" Luna asked Yusei.

"Considering the suit is a navy blue I'll have a yellow tie and maybe i'll stick with a normal white shirt," Yusei stated.

Luna nods, as she looked through the drawers until she found a white dress shirt and a yellow, before giving both to Yusei.

"Thanks Luna," Yusei smiled.

"It's fine. Now, let me find you a pair of dress shoes, then you're set. First, what your shoes size?" Luna asked him.

"Size eleven shoes," Yusei stated.

Luna walked in the walk in closet again to look at the shoe rack to look through the dress shoes, until she one that was Yusei's size, before walking back out and handing the shoes to Yusei.

"Now, your outfit is complete for the ball," Luna smiled at Yusei.

"Now we've just got to wait for Yumi to take you shopping and get your outfit," Yusei stated.

"Yeah. I'm also glad that you could stay with me and my brother, as we are mostly by ourselves, since our parents are always on business trips, so we don't get to see them much. So, it feels pretty lonely here," Luna said.

"It's my pleasure, you two seem like good kids," Yusei smiled.

"Thanks Yusei," Luna smiling at him, before they left the bedroom to show him to the spare bedroom.

"This will be your bedroom for the time being," Luna said to Yusei.

"Thanks Luna, you're really sweet," Yusei smiled to her.

"Thanks. You're a good person yourself, Yusei," Luna said, before leaving the bedroom and leaving Yusei by himself.

"Can't believe Crimson is actually having sex… seriously he was embarrassed to be around girls," Yusei sighed to himself.

Leo suddenly runs in the room and points at Yusei.

"I challenge you to a duel, Yusei!" Leo said to him.

"Erm… sure?" Yusei stated, as he stood up questioning the sudden challenge.

"Yes! Now, let's go outside and duel!" Leo said, as he ran out of the room and outside.

Yusei said nothing, as he went to his duel runner and attached his duel disk to his arm before walking outside.

Leo pull his duel disk on, but fell down on his wrist making him annoyed.

"Why can't you stay on right?" Leo said to himself, trying to adjust his duel disk.

"I could adjust it if you wanted, and if yours is the same Luna I can adjust that to," Yusei offered.

"That would be nice, since our duel disks are a little too big for us," Luna said to him, while Leo also just nodded.

Yusei chuckled a little before taking their duel disks and within an hour fixing them both bringing them out to show the twins two duel disks: one blue and silver while the other was pink and gold.

"Wow, that's amazing! How did you learn to do that?" Leo asked Yusei.

"I just learnt from being around so many machines, I mean I built the red duel runner that's outside," Yusei stated.

"That's so awesome!" Leo said.

"Hey Leo, weren't you going to duel, Yusei?" Luna asked her brother.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot and don't think I'll go easy on you either," Leo said to Yusei.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Yusei stated, raising up his duel disk.

"I'm go first and I draw! I summon **Morphtronic Celfon** in attack mode! Next I use Celfon's special ability! I get to roll a dice and whatever number it I get to draw from my deck and if there is Morphtronic monster in it, I can summon it," Leo explains, while he rolled the dice and it landed on a three.

Leo draws the three cards and ends up with a monster at the bottom of his draw, making him smile.

"I special summon **Morphtronic Magnen** in attack mode and end my turn with a face down! Your move, Yusei," Leo said, placing a card down on his field.

"Okay I draw… First due it's effect, I special summon **Unknown Synchron** from my hand! Now I normal summon **Tuningware** before activating the spell **Machine Duplication** allowing me to bring forth two more **Tuningwares** from my deck. Now I activate the spell **double summon** so I can bring forth **Level Eater** ," Yusei stated, as he now had four monsters on his field.

"Now I tune my level one **Unknown Synchron** , level one **Level Eater** , and my three Level two **Tuningwares!** Take flight Level 8 **Stardust Dragon!** " Yusei declared slamming the card on his duel disk and throwing his arm upwards into the air, as a dragon with white and blue scales emerged making both twins look in awe.

"Wow!... that's so awesome!" Leo said in awe.

"Due to **Tuningware's** effect I can draw one card for each one used," Yusei stated, before drawing three cards from his deck and then pulling out a card from his hand declaring he activates **De-Synchro** so the whole process could be repeated drawing another three cards.

"Now I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** from my hand to destroy your face down!" Yusei declared holding the card between his index and middle finger.

"What!" Leo yelled in shock.

"Now **Stardust Dragon** attack Magnen with Starlight Stream!" Yusei yelled, as his Stardust completely destroyed his Magnen dealing 1700 points of damage to Leo.

"I end my turn with two face downs," Yusei stated, setting two cards on his field.

"My turn and I draw! I now activate my Celfon's effect!" Leo said, before rolling a dice and landed on a two and draws the cards from his deck

"Yes, I drew another monster! I special summon **Morphtronic Datatron** from my hand! Now, I activate the spell card **Gadget Box** from hand! This spell lets me summon a **Gadget Token** to my field in attack mode! I then activate **Morphtronic Datatron's** effect and I get to sacrifice the **Gadget Token** and you lose 600 points! I end my turn!" Leo said.

"You let yourself wide open, draw. I attack your Morphtronic Celfon with my Stardust!" Yusei declared pointing at Leo's monster, as Leo himself had just realised he forgot to set his monster in defence or even lay any spells or traps.

"Dang it, I lost," Leo said, as a few tears went down his face.

"Don't cry Leo," Luna said to him.

"I'm not crying, just got something in my eye is all," Leo said wiping his tears away.

"Hey don't cry, you did great," Yusei smiled, as he walked towards Leo.

"Really?" Leo asked Yusei.

"Yeah, if I didn't bring out Stardust that might've been your win," Yusei stated, with a smile.

"Hear that Luna, I could of won!" Leo yelled in excitement, while Luna sighed.

"Good to hear, Leo," Luna said, with a small smile.

"Great duel you two!" Crimson shouted from the balcony over on Yumi's building in just his pants with ruffled hair, while Yumi stood next to him with slightly shaky legs, a satisfied smirk on her face and even messer hair than Crimson occasionally taking a puff from the electric cigarette in between her index and middle finger, she was also only wearing one of Crimson's shirts that looked really baggy on her.

"How long have you two been watching?!" Luna yelled up at them.

"Since half-way through I think!" Crimson shouted.

"I almost won against Yusei, but he won't be so lucky next time!" Leo yelled.

"I'm pretty sure he was holding back!" Crimson laughed.

"What! He was!" Leo yelled in shock.

"God dammit Crimson…" Yusei muttered under his breath.

"I had a feeling you were…" Luna said to herself.

"Besides you two look like you had fun!" Yusei said to the two of them, while Yumi just smirked.

"Hell yeah we did! Red doesn't like to disappoint!" Yumi yelled, with a huge smirk on her face.

"What exactly did you two do?!" Luna asked them.

"I'd feel dirty even saying what he did to me~!" Yumi shouted in a purr, as she trailed a finger down Crimson's chest.

"I mean I was surprised when you could go for round four~ Big Red," Yumi smirked, talking in a quiet tone only Crimson could hear.

Both Luna and Leo looked at them in confusion, as they didn't understand what they were saying.

"For god's sake… those two do not care do they?" Yusei questioned to himself, with a slight facepalm.


End file.
